The invention relates to a method, a tool and an assembly for introducing an electric conductor, especially a heating wire, into foam padding of a steering wheel skeleton. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel.
For reasons of comfort, vehicle steering wheels frequently include a steering wheel heating formed by a plurality of electric heating wires arranged in the foam padding of the steering wheel skeleton of the vehicle steering wheel. In order to achieve high and efficient heating output, the heating wires have to be arranged at preferably small depth in the foam padding of the steering wheel skeleton. On the other hand, the heating wires have to be reliably retained in the foam padding so as to prevent the wires from getting out of place. It is moreover required to ensure uniform heating of the vehicle steering wheel that the heating wires are arranged at a constant depth within the foam padding of the steering wheel skeleton. By the previously known methods it is very time-consuming and labor-intensive to uniformly introduce the electric conductor into the foam padding.
Moreover, electric conductors, i.e. wires, are also integrated in the steering wheel as part of sensor means.